Earth 3: The Panopticon
Earth 3: The Panopticon is a tier 8 raid in Earth 3 released in November 2017. It also features an elite version. Access to the Earth 3: The Panopticon raid requires a combat rating of 207 and has a recommended combat rating of 213. The raid rewards Ultrabucks and 10 Marks of Victory. Access to Earth 3 is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $10 or access a significantly easier version while the episode content is also available as event. Lex Luthor has traveled to the Panopticon alone to confront the Crime Syndicate. Meet up with Superman and Wonder Woman, find Lex Luthor and take out any threats. __TOC__ Story Lex Luthor has gone missing after traveling alone to the Panopticon, this world’s version of the Watchtower. Travel there with Superman and Wonder Woman to find him, and to finally come face to face with the true threats of this alternate Earth – the Crime Syndicate! Characters The enemy combat rating is 224 and 232 in Elite. Locations Map Walkthrough Generally if you are in relevancy range of this raid, do not underestimate the adds in the hallways. Those are a serious threat, especially the stronger Enhanced Security Mechs. In the hallway between the first and the second boss there is a laser barrier going up and down which is lethal. Do not stop there when fighting the adds. In the hallway between the second and the last boss you can find a console near a door. If you use it, it will open the backdoor of the room where you started and thus a shortcut to the hall of the final fight in case of the group wiping. It is recommended to use it or everybody would have to take the long way around. Johnny Quick Aided by Superman and Wonder Woman, your first opponent is Johnny Quick, who reveals the Crime Syndicate has captured Lex Luthor and is siphoning information from his mind. There are two notable attacks from the boss in this fight. a) The mirror images When Johnny Quick spawns his mirror images, those will explode after their timer runs out. The easiest strategy here is for the group to gather in the center of the hall and block. Quickly kill the mirror image possibly spawned in the center. b) The energy rope From time to time Johnny Quick will tie three players together with an rope of energy which pulls those players together. Constantly roll against the direction of the pull since if you bump into the other player(s) you will be dead. The boss needs to be lunged when he starts this attack to avoid it. Owlman The second boss is the Owlman, who has Lex Luthor trapped behind him. There are two mechs at the back that would fire into the arena if not destroyed in time, although it is probably faster to take Owlman down directly. They can either shoot in a straight line with machine guns, or lob a bomb to a spot which creates a field of fire that deals damage over time. The Owlman fight is all about positioning. Absolutely avoid the pistol (cross) fire from the two Enforcement Mechs and roll out of any fire ground AOE immediately. Most tanks will hold Owlman in the front of the room between the two mechs. Ultraman After Lex is freed, he runs off on his own to confront Ultraman. He throws a kryptonite spear at him but is shocked when it is revealed kryptonite empowers instead of weakens him. Defeat Ultraman to finish the raid. The final boss fight is full of mechanics you need to be aware of, especially if you are planning to do the elite version of the raid. It is generally a good idea to stay at least in mid-range. When Ultraman uses his freeze breath to encase you, do not breakout. After it he will immediately use his heat vision to 360 degrees which will kill you if you cannot avoid it. You can also try to jump over it, but the safest strategy if not encased in the ice is to quickly go to either side of the hall where his heat vision cannot reach you. Hiding behind an encased player may also work. This mechanic will happen several times during the fight and it is a good idea to look for downed players in the whole room after it is over. Ultraman will occasionally lunge a player, which should be answered with a roll. However be aware that he might follow you with a second lunge, so be prepared for a second roll. The mean thing in this final fight is that the three large statues in the back (Owlman, Ultraman and Superwoman) are attacking the players from time to time to create diversion. Superwoman Statue The Superwoman statue will use the Lasso of Submission on one player. If this happens you need to quickly and repeatedly press fire (left mouse button on PC) and you will finally be able to break out. Owlman Statue The Owlman statue will send a couple of Gadgets Mines into the room. If you hear their high spin sound immediately roll away, in Elite the mines can kill you. Ultraman Statue The Ultraman statue will drop a couple of small red sparks into the room which will cause heavy damage over time if you get caught in their explosion. (Please note that many of the above mentioned mechanics will do much less harm in the regular version of the raid, but most if not all will be lethal in the Elite version.) Rewards *CR 207-239: Marks of Victory, Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Large Treasure Box *CR >239: Ultrabucks, loot items, Earth 3: Large Treasure Box Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Forever Evil (Briefings) *Memoirs of Earth 3 (Investigations) *Mirror Image: Justice League (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *Antifreeze: During Earth 3: The Panopticon (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat Johnny Quick without using any freeze barrels to prevent his Super Speed attacks (10 Points) *Ultra-Easy: During Earth 3: The Panopticon (Normal or Elite) Raid, defeat each of the bosses on the allotted amount of time (50 Points), grants title: The Ultra **Defeat Johnny Quick in 4 minutes or less **Free Lex Luthor by defeating Owlman in 4 minutes or less **Defeat Ultraman in 4 minutes or less Regular *Quicker than Quick: During Earth 3: The Panopticon (Normal) Raid, prevent all of Johnny Quick's after images from exploding (25 Points) Elite *Quicker than Quick (Elite): During Earth 3: The Panopticon (Elite) Raid, prevent all of Johnny Quick's after images from exploding (25 Points) Gallery Earth 3 - The Panopticon (9).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (8).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (7).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (6).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (5).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (4).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (13).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (3).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (12).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (11).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (2).jpg Earth 3 - The Panopticon (10).jpg Trivia *The event version of this raid is significantly easier and open to player characters of level 10 and above. Category:Raids Category:8 Players